Denzel Crocker
|} Denzel Quincy Crocker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy and, like Vicky, is one of the secondary main antagonists in the show. CharacterEdit Although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe fairies exist, Denzel Crocker believes otherwise. He has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is actually one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times,[3][4] and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores, and his house is decrepit and run down. Mr. Crocker's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. He also has ears lowered onto his neck. DescriptionEdit With a hunch-back, an ear on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, Denzel is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Timmy's dad) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Mr. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the device was used so many times it caused Mr. Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. IntelligenceEdit Mr. Crocker's intelligence is debatable, it seems to depend on if it is part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking impliments) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions, long range DNA trackers and a cold fusion generator that fits into the palm of his hand; he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Also, Mr. Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. In the episode'' Birthday Wish!, Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These knowledgeable deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place in Cosmo Con when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him. In some stories he is referred to Doctor Crocker meaning he has a doctor's degree. In ''Remy Rides Again ''he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates meaning he went to Oxford University (one of the best universities in the world.) Although never stated it would appear he has a Master's Degree in Physics and Technology and Engineering. Mr. Crocker has often come close to succeeding in his goal of proving fairies exist, only to fail because of his own ineptitude or blind stupidity. Also, Mr. Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. In the episode "Birthday Wish!", Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These brilliant deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact that Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place in "Cosmo Con" when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", Mr. Crocker was a student at Dimmsdale University for four years, and worked on a study that attracted the attention of many wealthy investors and military men. When he gave his speech before the university however, he revealed he had been searching for fairy godparents, was convinced they existed, and that their power could be harnessed by torturing children. The investors laughed at his crackpot theory, Geraldine Waxelplax dumped him on the spot, and the money went to Sheldon Dinkleberg's parachute pants instead, thereby leading to Timmy's existence (a future bane on Crocker) when Dinkleberg dumped Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner won her over instead. In "Remy Rides Again", he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates. In "Crocker Shocker", he gets cured of his obsession and doesn't believe in fairies anymore, although he relapses after he sees Fairy World with his own eyes. PersonalityEdit When Denzel has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Denzel spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "god", "Parents") while saying 'Fairy godparents!'. His appearance isn't that of a normal human being, having an ear on his neck. Denzel is often considered ''insane due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back and his ears on his neck. If Timmy hadn't affected the timeline, Crocker would have been a handsome college professor. As in the case with Francis, A.J., and Chester in the episode It's A Wishful Life, this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline presented was part of a test given to Timmy by Jorgen Von Strangle. In fact, it is implied The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker if Timmy hadn't revealed Denzel Crocker's fairies, Cosmo would have. He is mostly bitter about himself, and the world that mocks him. One of his goals is to achieve a New World Order, which he did for a short while anyway. His obsession for fairies is so intense that it is used to power up the entire Fairy World, as seen in "Crocker Shocker". Although originally shown as a cruel, borderline insane megalomaniac, his personality has become more lonely and bitter rather than maniacial, and is shown to wants to capture a fairy to prove he isn't a nutjob. On the occasion after Abra-castastrphe! when he captured Timmy's fairies (episode "Cheese and crockers), he used the magic to first get great hair, then win the heart of his high school crush (immediately followed by breaking her heart with the same words she broke his with), and then try and destroy Timmy. As such, he is more out to prove himself right, and fix his shattered life, than take over the universe, becoming a slightly more sympathetic charecter, although still a major villian. BackgroundEdit Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore community college for spending money on fairy tracking inventions.[4] Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax. ChildhoodEdit In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", Crocker's mother was never around very often since she was always either bowling, skating, or working at an 8-track company. Also, according to "Manic Mom-Day", she was too busy writing a book on bad parenting. Because of this, along with an evil babysitter named Vic, he was very miserable. However his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. However, after Timmy time traveled to March 14, 1972, Timmy and (past) Cosmo accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker, because of this Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies and because of an overdose of forgeticen from the memory wiper, Crocker became horribly disfigured, the town's people who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies assumed that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents Exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972 to try to make Crocker not miserable and fix the mess he unintentionally created, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). The two Jorgens then declare to Timmy that he is banned from coming back to March of 1972 due to the mess he made. 1970's Jorgen says to Timmy he is allowed to visit any other month of 1972 as long as it does not interfere with the election of George McGovern. The Jorgens then blast Timmy and his godparents back to the present. After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor in a stereotypical 1970's style. Note: Before they even learned about this, Timmy and C+W were hummingbirds, and Crocker did not even understand C+W's perspective. Not much is known about his life before teaching and after his godparents, but we learned that he continued his search for fairy godparents in high school and even in college, where he attempted to present his findings to scientists and the military for funding. However, this ended predictably badly and the money went to Dinkleberg for his parachute pants. This led to him dumping Timmy's Mom and getting Timmy's parents together. Besides this, we find out that he was once kicked out of ninja academy, strived to become a ballarina and later cat burgular and ended up being banned from Cinncinatti since 1985, making him 23 when he was banned from the city. This most likely means that his other events between then happened as a teenager and young adult. By around 30, he had earned his teaching credentials and was ready to start teaching at Dimmsdale Elementary to find any potential children with fairy godparents. Professional lifeEdit Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxelplax beats him up for such situations such as going into the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a door-to-door meat salesman and tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", he has been working at Dimmsdale Elementary for at least ten years. In the episode "The Big Superhero Wish!", Crocker shows his knowledge of comic books, noticing by his costume that the Crimson Chin's archenemy, the Nega Chin, had disguised himself as the Crimson Chin. When Vicky ("The Baby-Shredder") and Francis ("Bull-E") gave him strange looks, he says that he's confiscated a lot of comic books in his time. Family lifeEdit Denzel Crocker's family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and beautiful, but very inattentive when Crocker was young, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky (from "The Odd Couple") as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. In "Bad Heir Day", Crocker also wanted to have a son, he even found Poof and adopted him, calling him D.J. (Denzel Jr.), but he found out that he as a fairy and let him go. Seeing how sad Crocker was, Poof enchanted the Crockbot 9000 into being his son. Future lifeEdit In the future seen in the live-action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Mr. Crocker, portrayed by David Lewis, is still Timmy Turner's fifth grade teacher after thirteen years. Mr. Crocker correctly suspects that Timmy has been refusing to grow up and get out of school because he wants to keep his fairy godparents, and is more determined than ever to capture Timmy's fairies. Crocker teams up with Hugh J. Magnate Jr. to capture the fairies, with Magnate providing Crocker with the money needed to construct his Atomic Fairy Incarcerator. Crocker then uses a fairy-capturing gun on Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, imprisons them in the Incarcerator, and reroutes their magic so that they are forced to grant Magnate's wishes. However, Magnate betrays Crocker by having him dropped down a bottomless ball pit he has wished for. After Timmy frees the fairies from Magnate and his wishes are cancelled out, Crocker is shown landing in front of the Turner's House and then walking off, as suspicious as of his pink-hatted nemesis as ever. InventionsEdit Here is a list of numerous inventions that Mr. Crocker has employed throughout the series: *Anti-MindReading Helmet - A device for blocking mind reading thoughts (Seen in Mind Over Magic) '' *Heat-Seeking Fairy Suit - ''A set of goggles, suit, and plunger-shooter which can detect fairies or invisible kids. (Seen in Timvisible) *Crocker virus - A computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of fairies, and seek and destroy other viruses (Seen in Information Stupor Highway) *Magic Detectors - Devices used to sense fairy magic and where it's being used (Seen in multiple episodes) *Fairy Detector - Device that can hunt fairies and make fruit smoothies (Seen in Timmy TV) *Atomic Fairy Incarcerator (seen in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!) ""FAIRY GODPARENTS!"" Trivia Edit originally he was created for a mother show called Barnaby bug but it never got release so he took him from that show. Role in the games Edit 'Nicktoons Unite!'Edit Crocker appears in the crossover game Nicktoons Unite! as one of the main antagonists. As a member of The Evil Syndicate, his duty is to drain the Fairy World out of it's magical energy and feed it to the Doomsday Machine created by the villainous group. The heroes face Crocker at Fairy World's "Big Wand", the main source of fairy magic, where he tried to destroy the group by using some sort of robotic arsenal. But even using the Big Wand's power wasn't enough to prevent his defeat, which forced him to retreat. He then joined the other villains at Professor Calamitous' lab, where he faced Timmy, his fairies, and his friends again, attacking them while protecting himself behind a shield made of fairy energy. But once again, Timmy managed to defeat him by disabling his shield and attacking him, defeating Crocker, and soon the rest of the Syndicate. *It's noted in "Formula for Disaster", that Crocker once was in Ninja school, was taught to be a ballerina, wanted to be a cat burglar (but didn't know what to do with a bunch of cats, a pun on the term for a jewel thief), and could never (ever, EVER) go back to Cincinnati. As a matter of fact, a sign at the end of the implied episode has "CROCKER FREE SINCE '83" at the bottom, with two Anti-Crocker stickers at the bottom, below the saying. *It seems he was banned from Cincinnati in 1983. *In Remy Rides Again, Crocker states that Stephen Hawking was his college roommate, which indicates that Crocker must have been born around 1942, because Hawking was born that year, which is impossible since he was seen as clearly being 10 years old in 1972. *Until recently his overwhelming belief in fairy's was the sole source of power for all of Fairy World. **The character of Mr. Crocker, who desperately tries to uncover Timmy’s fairies in the series, was inspired by Walter Kornbluth, Eugene Levy’s character from the 1984 feature film Splash, who tried to prove the existence of mermaids. **In the Video game Nicktoons Unite during the battle with Crocker, he was wearing a gold armor but in the final battle with the other villains, Crocker was in his teacher clothes. **Butch Hartman originally created Crocker for another show of his that did not get made. After plans for said other show were canned, Crocker was integrated into the Fairly OddParents cast. Also, according to Butch Hartman's list of favorite episodes on iTunes, Crocker was originally intended to be a one shot character. **Until recently, his overwhelming belief in fairies was the sole source of power for all of Fairy World. Since the end of Crocker Shocker, people similar to him are also used as the sources of power for Fairy World. **In the episode, "Pipe Down" Crocker spots Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda and does his usual fairy godparents spasm frantically, but since there is no sound, no one, for once, can hear him. **Denzel Crocker has made more appearances in Season 7 than any other, replacing Vicky as the more frequent adversary of Timmy in the series. **His favorite student was Timmy's Dad when he became a temporary student in his class. In the episode "Teacher's Pet" his favorite student is A.J.. **Denzel Crocker said being a fairy is the best thing that happened in his life. **When Crocker arrived at the ice planet on "Wishlogy!", he became a parody of Chewbacca, a character from Star Wars. **Crocker has confiscated several comic books during his career at Dimmsdale Elementary according to his statement from The Big Superhero Wish as follows: "I confiscated a lot of comic books in my time."